String of Fate
by Kittygirl225
Summary: Soulmate AU, Sabriel/Destiel. Sam and Dean meet Castiel and Gabriel by their favorite cafe owned by Charlie, a good friend of Sam and Dean. Basically about invisible red strings tying two soulmates together.
1. Chapter 1

**Red String of Fate**

 _Some say there is a string attached to the pinky finger of two soul mates from the moment they are born, often twisting and knotting, but never, ever breaking. Of course, like most, Sam and Dean Winchester were skeptics...Until they met the Novaks, that is._

It was a cool autumn morning, and Sam was about to go to his favorite place-The coffee shop on the corner-to write an essay for college. Dean was also preparing to leave, if only to bother his brother and get some of their legendary Apple Pie.

"You really don't have to come, you know, I could just bring you some pie." Sam protested, slipping on a jacket over his red plaid shirt.

"No, I'm coming." Dean said grabbing the keys off the counter.

"You just want to annoy me, Jerk." Sam said, walking outside.

"Maybe, Bitch." Dean smirked, following his brother to the Impala.

Dean drives over to the little cafe. Had they walked, maybe they would have run into the Novaks earlier, and maybe, just maybe, this story would be a lot shorter.

"Hey, Sam! Dean!" The redheaded barista greeted them.

"Hey Charlie!" Sam smiled, shrugging off his coat.

"The usual?" She asked.

"Yeah. Two black coffees, and a slice of Apple Pie." Dean answered.

"Make that two slices of pie." Sam said.

"Okie-dokie!" Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." Sam sat at his usual spot, next to the ceiling-to-floor window, and Dean sat across from him, making clicking noises with a pen.

Sam looked up from his computer and gave him a mild bitch face, "Dude, could you quit it?"

"What? This?" Dean clicked his pen quickly, smirking.

"Yes, dumbass!" Sam groaned.

Dean just clicked the pen faster and faster before Jo came up with the coffees and pies.

"Thanks, Jo." Dean(finally)stopped clicking his pen and looked up at the blonde who was setting the drinks and pie down.

"Anytime." She smiled.

"How's Ellen?" Sam asked.

"Mom's great, she wants to know when you two are going to visit, though."

"Tell her we'll visit next time we're over there." Dean said.

"Okay." Jo smiled, she went into the back area.

Sam continued to write his paper, when he felt a pull on his arm. He looked around, but no one, save Dean, was close enough to touch him, and Sam knew it wasn't Dean.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." Sam glanced around the room once more before turning back to the computer.

"Right." Dean said, looking at Sam worried.

"Dean. I'm fine."

"Okay, okay." Dean held up his hands in surrender, then glanced at them strangely.

"Dean…?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean glared at him.

"Why did you look at your hand like it sprouted a head?"

"I did not!"

"Right."

"Just...do your paper or something!"

"Okay, okay."

" _Sam! Dean!"_ Charlie hissed from her spot behind the register.

" _Yeah?"_ Sam whispered.

She tilted her head towards a table fairly close table where two men were sitting. Charlie was one of their best friends, and was the first to learn they were gay. She, being gay herself, was totally fine and completely understanding.

Sam glanced at the table she was tilting towards. The shorter of the men had golden, shoulder-length hair, but Sam couldn't see his face. The other, however, had dark hair and strikingly blue eyes.

" _Dean!"_ Sam whispered. When Dean looked up, Sam nodded towards the other table.

Dean turned around, and the first thing he saw was electric blue eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Dean turned back around.

" _He saw me!"_

" _SHH! Act normal! They'll never know!"_

Dean nodded and started clicking the pen again. Five minutes later, Sam was done with half of his paper, and he was done.

"Let's go." Sam said, closing his computer.

"Alright."

" _ **Bye, Charlie, Jo!"**_ Sam called, turning to leave.

" _ **Seeya!"**_ Charlie called, winking.

" _ **Bye!"**_ Jo waved.

They got outside, and were nearly to the Impala when Sam and Dean ran into the blue-eyed boy and the golden-haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Castiel Novak, and this is my older brother, Gabriel. Who are you?" The blue-eyed boy asked, glancing between Sam and Dean.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my baby bro, Sammy."

Sam sent Dean a bitchface and said, "It's Sam."

"That's what I said. Sammy." Dean smirked. Sam punched him lightly on the arm.

"Jerk." He mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean responded, smiling.

"Nice to meet you two. Are you new in town or…?" Sam asked.

"We just moved here from Virginia." Castiel told them.

"We actually have to go unpack, but Cassie here wanted to meet people, so…" Gabriel trailed off.

"Here." Sam wrote his number on a scrap of paper he had. "Call us if you want a tour of the city, or whatever."

Dean gave Castiel his number as well. "Seeya Cas." Dean got into the front seat and Sam got into the passenger's side after saying bye to Gabriel.

"I told you. Dean has a crush on you!" Gabe said as they walked back to the apartment the brothers were renting.

"Gabriel, we only just met. I barely know the guy." Cas argued.

"Yeah, but he was staring at you in the cafe." Gabe countered.

"What about Sam? You like him."

"Changing the subject now, hmm?"

"So do you like Sam?"

"Maybe. But you like Dean!"

"No. I don't know Dean. Maybe I will like him after I know him. I cannot judge him before learning more about him"

"Uh-huh."

 **A/N-This is based off a thingie I found on Pinterest. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For my other fanfics: I'm almost done with Is It Destiny? Chapter Three, so I'll be uploading that pretty soon. If anybody is wanting a sequel for Golden Feathers, I've started it. Thank you for reading :)**

 **-Kittygirl**


	2. Taste The Rainbow, Bitches

Red String Of Fate-Chapter Two

Sam's POV

It had been a few hours since they'd met the Novaks, and Sam could not stop thinking about Gabriel, and his warm, mischievous, golden eyes. The way his golden-brown hair fluttered ever so slightly in the breeze, how he smirked just barely, the way-

"Sam! Sa-am!" Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face, drawing him back to reality.

"Uh...Yeah?" Sam asked, blushing.

"You okay? You've been out of it since the Coffeeshop." Dean told him, a little worried.

"I'm fine… Were you saying something?"

"...Alright… I was just saying that Cas and his brother-"

"-Gabriel-" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, Gabriel, they seemed nice."

"Mmhmm." Sam agreed.

The ringing of Sam's phone cut off their conversation, and whatever Dean was going to say next.

"Hello?" Sam asked, unsure who was calling him.

" _Hey. Sam?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, Gabriel." Sam said, smiling slightly.

" _Mmhmm. Listen, I wasn't gonna call this soon, but Cassie here insisted._ _ **I think he has a thing for your brother.**_ _"_

" _Dean?!"_ Sam asked in disbelief.

" _Yeah, who else. Anyway, Cassie wanted to ask if you two could show us around or something, but he was too shy to call."_

"Uh… hold on." Sam moved the phone away from his ear and looked at Dean, who was staring at Sam, a question in his eyes.

"It's Gabriel. He and Castiel wanted to know if we could show them around." Sam told him.

"Tell him sure." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam lifted the phone back up, "Yeah, we got time."

" _Great. So, meet at the coffeeshop in fifteen?"_

"Sounds good." Sam hung up. " The Coffeeshop in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

Cas' POV

Cas sat, listening to Gabriel talk on the phone with Sam, pouting only when he said 'I think he has a thing for your brother.' After he hung up, Cas asked, "So, did they agree to meet us at the Coffeeshop?"

"Yeah. Fifteen minutes." Gabe told him

"Great." Cas smiled, "We should start walking now."

"Cassie-"

"-Don't call me that-"

"-We don't have to walk. We can take a bus."

"Walking is better."

They were at the cafe in ten minutes flat. "Aren't you two the guys from earlier?" The redhead-Charlie, Sam called her-asked.

"Maybe. So?" Gabriel replied.

"What're you doing back?"

As if on cue, Sam and Dean walked in. "Ohhhh. You're here for them."

"So what if we are?" Gabe snarked.

"Oh, nothing."

Cas turned around and saw a blonde woman with glasses, wearing a business suit, staring at them. She made eye contact and it sent chills down his spine.

"Gabriel!" Cas turned back, nudging his brother.

"What, Cassie?" Gabe asked, annoyed.

Cas turned around and lifted an arm to point at where the woman was standing, only to find she wasn't there. More chills. _What?_

"There isn't anything there!" Gabe was angry now-Cas had interrupted a battle of snarkiness between him and Charlie.

"Uh..." Cas quickly glanced for something to point at, and found a poster for a vanilla latte with whipped cream, chocolate, caramel, and strawberry syrups, topped with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry. "I was just telling you that you might like that."

"Hmm, yes." He turned to Charlie, "'Taste the Rainbow'"

She giggled quietly, "Mmm, name?"

"Gabriel."

"Go now. The Winchesters are walking over." She waved them off.

"Hey!" Gabriel greeted as soon as they were close enough.

"Hi. Cas are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

" **Sam!"** Charlie called.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Sam's POV

" _What?"_ Sam whispered

" _They ordered a 'Taste the Rainbow'!"_

" _Which one?"_

" _Golden-haired one."_

Sam smiled at that. _"Are you sure it means what you think it means?"_

" _Almost positive-Sam? Sam?!"_

" _Sorry I thought I saw someone staring at us."_

" _Describe her."_

" _Blonde, glasses, white, wearing a suit and black heels, hair pulled back, holding a clipboard."_

" _She sounds pretty."_

" _Yeah."_ Sam scoffed _"Pretty creepy."_

Charlie nudged him lightly, "Go on back now before Goldie thinks you're uninterested." The redhead smiled

"His name's Gabriel." Sam corrected

"Nope. Forever Goldie. When you two inevitably get married, and I give a speech, I'll call him Goldie." She winked and laughed at the deep shade of red Sam had turned.

"Shut up." He walked back to the others.

"What was that about?" Dean asked as soon as Sam was back.

"Later." Dean nodded.

"Okay!" Dean sighed, clapping his hands together, "What do you want to see?"

Gabriel opened his mouth before he was interrupted by Charlie shouting, **"Taste the rainbow, Goldie, I repeat, Taste The Rainbow, Goldie!"  
**

Sam turned around and started giving her a bitchface, but she winked and giggled, making Sam laugh quietly.

"You know a Goldie?" Dean asked him, clearly surprised. Sam nodded, unable to speak from silent laughing. "You wanna tell us who? Cause she sure as hell ain't going up."

"Gabriel." Sam choked out before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Gabe walked to the front counter to receive his cup from the Charlie.

"Dean, we should go to a park." Cas said, completely ignoring the Gabriel situation.

"Yeah… There's a hiking trail, if you're up to it." Dean answered as Gabe came back.

"More exercise? Ugh. I'll sit at a bench playing Angry Birds, thank you."

Sam laughed while Dean just stared at the cup of coffee he was holding.

"What?" Gabriel asked, a look of false innocence on his face as he sipped from the cup.


	3. Who is the Blonde?

**Red String Of Fate-Chapter Three**

"Gabe, come on!" Sam whined, trying to pull the golden-haired man off the bench of the park.

"But Sammy, they're walking to fast!" Gabe complained, standing up with an exaggerated sigh. Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"C'mon! Seriously, Dean and Cas are way ahead, we're gonna lose sight of them!" Sam said, grabbing the golden-haired man's arm and forcibly dragging him forward.

The two walked, a little behind Dean and Cas, Sam showing a complaining Gabe around the park.

While Gabe was busy messing with the ducks in the duck pond, Sam looked up to realize their siblings had disappeared. "Hey…. Where are our brothers?" Sam asked, stopping and glancing around for their lost siblings.

"I'm sure they're fine…. Probably intentionally lost us." Gabe smirked, "But… Now that they aren't here… We don't need to follow them! That means we can go wherever, right?"

Sam glanced worriedly in the direction he last saw Dean. _There is_ _ **no**_ _way he'd just leave me alone like this… Especially with someone we just met. I guess, maybe, I should respond to Gabe before he gets worried or something..._

"Yeah, sure… What do you want to see?" Sam's answer was slightly subdued, even Gabriel could tell, and they barely knew each other.

"... Oh, well, I saw an ice cream stand back there, we should get ice cream!" The shorter boy smiled to try to hide his blatant worry. Sam half-sighed half-laughed and nodded his head, turning around and walking back in the direction from which they came.

Dean yelped in surprise as a woman in a pantsuit with black-framed glasses, blonde hair, and a clipboard held at her side appeared right in front of where he and Cas were walking. When Cas saw her, he groaned a little.

"You again? You just never quit, do you?" The raven-haired man asked in frustration. Dean didn't recognize her, but instinctively knew something was off.

It was an instinct he hadn't used since their dad died, and he and Sam quit hunting. For good. Well, apparently not anymore.

Dean turned around and opened his mouth to call out to his younger brother, but as he started to form the word 'Sammy', he realized they were no longer in the park. They stood in the center of a dark, musty room with a devil's' trap painted under Dean and Cas' feet. The woman had been right outside the circle.

 _Maybe she's a demon?... No, that wouldn't make sense. But I guess I could check…_

"Cristo!" He hissed, waiting to see if she would recoil. When she didn't he felt a sense of relief but also a sense of dread. If she were a demon, an exorcism would do… but now he has no guesses on who or what she is. And then there was Cas to worry about. He seemed to know who she is, but Dean doubts he knows she isn't human. He's probably shaken to the bone right now, have been transported with a touch.

The blonde laughed. It was a scary and maniacal laugh. Dean felt his blood run cold as the shriek of laughter chilled him to the bone. It wasn't right. It was downright terrifying. Dean realized Cas was clutching his jacket sleeve and leaning most of his weight on the slightly taller male.

Their captor screeched another laugh and, with that, disappeared and left the echoing ring of her insanity to bang back and forth in the small, dark room. Dean shivered involuntarily, turning to the blue-eyed man who was still clutching his sleeve.

Both of them collapsed to the floor, Cas not letting go of Dean's sleeve, and Dean bringing a hand up and holding a bunch of fabric. It was as if the touch reminded them they weren't alone. The other is still alive.

"Dean, I-" Cas started at the same time Dean started to say

"Cas, I-"

"Oh. You go first." Cas said.

"Well, see, she's a monster…" Dean paused to allow that information to sink in.

"Yes. I am aware." Cas told him.

"Yeah. Sam and I-wait, what? You _know_?"

"Yes, Dean. I am an-never mind." 

Dean eyed him suspiciously, but still they held onto each other's clothing.

"Well, fine. Sam and I used to be hunters, until our dad died on a hunt when I was eighteen. I took Sam in and sent him to public school. I worked part time at a Chick-fil-a to earn money for food and clothes. We never continued hunting after dad passed. We never talked about it either. It was just mutually accepted. Oh, by the way, hunters as in hunting monsters such as the bitch who locked us up."

"Okay. So, do you know any ways to get out of here? Because I do not want to still be in here when she gets back." Cas let go of Dean, who pouted in the absence, but quickly wiped that off when the first male held out his hand to help Dean up.

Sam decided to text his brother, just to make sure he was alright. Dean always answers Sam pretty quickly, a habit from back when they _were_ hunters.

 **From youDean**

 **Hey man. You okay? Gabe and I kinda lost ya. We're by the ice cream stand close to the duck pond.**

Then, Sam waited, occasionally taking a bit of the banana split Gabriel had forced him to get.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Sam was painfully aware of how long it was taking Dean to reply. When he had waited for over ten minutes, Sam knew something was off.

"I don't think they're okay. I think they are in trouble, and I think we are too." Sam muttered, frowning thoughtfully.

 **A/N: So you know where I said ducks in the duck pond? Yeah, I may have almost said dicks in the duck pond, lol I am sorry if I ever have awful typos like that because when I'm in the zone I don't realize my typos.**

 **So… This chapter was a little strange, yes, and if you are confused, the blonde lady is loosely based off Fate from 'My Heart Will Go On'**


End file.
